Kau Cemburu
by Arai Kazura
Summary: Sakura yang jengkel dengan Sasuke yang tak mengindahkan kalau Sakura cemburu padanya, akhirnya ia mencoba menantang Sasuke./"Aku cemburu padamu, Sasu. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tak pernah cemburu padaku."/"Tch. Aku memang tak pernah cemburu. Kau memang pencemburu."/SasuSaku Fic/Dedicated for S-Savers Contest : 'Banjir TimatCeri'/DLDR!


**Kau Cemburu**

**Naruto dan kawan-kawan **milik** Masashi Kishimoto**

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : T

Pair : Saauke x Sakura

Warning: **AU**, **OOC**, gaje, kesalahan EYD, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.

Didedikasikan untuk** S-Savers Contest : 'Banjir TomatCeri'**

Spesial untuk** For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete**

**DLDR!**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sakura berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kalinya atas tak adanya respon dari seseorang disebelahnya. Tak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka sejak menaiki mobil sport itu. Sasuke, pemuda yang sedang menyetir yang merupakan pemilik mobil sedikit jengah dengan tingkah kekasihnya yang berkali-kali berdecak.

"Hentikan, Sakura." Ucap –salah, perintah Sasuke dingin.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, berlipat sudah kejengkelannya kepada sosok cuek kekasihnya.

"Aku cemburu padamu, Sasu. Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tak pernah cemburu padaku."

"Tch. Aku memang tak pernah cemburu. Kau memang pencemburu." Jawab Sasuke santai, seolah tanpa beban.

.

.

_Disalah satu sudut taman kampus, Sakura menatap dengan memelas kepada kekasihnya. Tangan kanannya memegang poster konser salah satu Band dari negeri paman sam –Linkin Park- yang akan diadakan di Tokyo bulan Agustus nanti. Sudah bertahun-tahun Sakura berharap bisa menonton konser Band itu secara live. Ketika datang kesempatan itu sayangnya sang kekasih menolak untuk menemaninya. _

_Sedangkan kata Kaasannya, 'jangan pernah nonton konser besar tanpa laki-laki. Disana itu rame, kalau terjadi apa-apa bagaimana? Setidaknya ajak kakak, kekasih atau minimal laki-laki yang bisa kaasan percaya untuk menjagamu.'_

_Sasori, niisannya sedang tugas di Eropa. Sakura yakin kalau kakaknya sedang di Konoha tanpa diminta dua kali pun Sasori pasti akan langsung mengiyakan ajakannya. Tak heran karena Sasori juga seorang fans LP. Dari dia jugalah Sakura mengenal dan sampai mengoleksi semua albumnya. _

_Sakura juga tak punya teman laki-laki yang bisa dipercaya kaasannya, jadi ia tak bisa mengajak temannya. Harapannya tinggal satu, yaitu mengajak kekasihnya._

_Malang baginya, sang kekasih yang 'ada' justru menolak ajakannya. _

"_Jangan merengek Saku!" Ucap Sasuke dingin._

"_Kenapa, huh? Kalau Sasame yang merengek, kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa sekarang aku yang notebene berstatus sebagai kekasihmu tak boleh merengek pada kekasihnya? Sudah kubuktikan kan kalau aku ini gadis yang kuat. Bahkan hampir setahun kita pacaran ini kali pertama aku merengek, dan kau langsung memarahiku? Bagus sekali Uchiha, seolah kau mengijinkan aku merengek pada pemuda lain saja."_

"_Kau takkan berani, Saku." _

_Kemudian Sasuke meraih tangan kiri gadisnya dan menariknya ke mobil._

.

.

Gzzz.. ingin sekali rasanya ia ucek-ucek buntut ayam yang menyangkut dikepala kekasihnya. Oke, Sakura sangat tahu kalau kekasihnya itu memang menyebalkan dan berkata tajam. Ia bahkan tak jarang bertanya-tanya kenapa bisa jatuh cinta kepada pemuda dingin dan berlidah tajam seperti Sasuke. Padahal tak sedikit juga pemuda lain yang lebih dari Sasuke. Lebih perhatian, lebih hangat, lebih keren, lebih tampan dan lebih-lebih lainnya.

Dia hanya geleng-geleng kepala kala pikiran itu merecokinya. Cinta itu memang tak pilih-pilih. Kalau suka mungkin bisa memilih mau suka dengan yang mana. Tapi kalau cinta? Adakah yang bisa mengatur hati untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa?

Sasuke yang dingin dan jarang bicara itu sudah menjadi menu wajibnya kala Sakura bersama sang kekasih. Meski begitu bukan berarti tak ada momen hangat dan romantis diantara mereka. Sakura selalu mempunyai stok ide untuk memporak-porandakan kestabilan emosi kekasihnya. Entah itu dengan menjahili ataupun mengajaknya berantem.

"O, ya? Bukankah kau yang lebih pencemburu daripada aku? Hmm, masih ingat waktu Itachi-_nii_ menjemputku les? Kau bahkan sampai marah padanya. Pada _niisan_ mu sendiri, Sasu. Padahal dia cuma mengantar aku pulang."

"Aku hanya tak suka kalau milikku disentuh oleh orang lain."

"Mekipun itu kakakmu, kakak kandungmu?"

"Hn. Meskipun kakak kandungku."

"Kau cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Cemburu."

"Tidak."

"Well, kalau begitu akan kubuat kau mengakuinya, Sasu."

"Tak akan."

"Begitukah?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat polos. Walau hasilnya tentu saja ketahuan. "Hum, berhubung kau tak mengijinkan aku menonton konser band favoritku di Tokyo bulan depan-"

"Jangan harap kau bisa pergi kesana."

Sedikit menggeram mengetahui perkataannya dipotong. Sakura menghela napas mencoba untuk menyabarkan diri.

"Aku tak akan pergi, dan kita sudah bahas itu oke? Aku hanya ingin kita menghadiri Festival Musim Panas di Suna akhir bulan ini. Di acara itu nantinya akan ada kontes _The Best Couple_-"

"Kau ingin kita mengikutinya?"

Meski kali ini pun Sasuke memotong ucapannya, ia tak keberatan. Karena ia sengaja sedikit menggantungkan akhir kalimatnya. Sakura tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya berusaha terlihat serius.

"Kita memang akan mengikutinya Sasu, tapi kita datang bukan sebagai _couple_."

Melihat kekasihnya yang memelankan laju mobilnya dan akhirnya menepi, berbalik mengalihkan perhatian ke dirinya sepenuhnya dengan alisnya yang hanya naik sebelah, hal itu membuat Sakura tersenyum puas –dalam hati.

"Kita datang kesana sebagai seorang single. Dan mengikuti kontes itu dengan mencari pasangan disana-"

Sejenak Sakura menghentikan kata-katanya, untuk sedikit menambah kesan dramatisnya. Trik ini ia pelajari dari dorama-dorama yang sering ia tonton.

"-Siapa yang paling pencemburu nantinya akan terlihat. Dan berarti dialah yang kalah."

Sasuke mendengus. Tak percaya bagaimana gadis polos seperti kekasihnya bisa memikirkan sesuatu yang ekstrem seperti itu.

Sedikit kekhawatiran menyelinap ke hatinya. Bukan karena ia takut kalah, tapi karena ia tak ingin gadisnya nanti digoda pemuda-pemuda di festival itu. Cih, membayangkannya saja sanggup membuat kepalanya mendidih.

"Konyol."

Ah, seperti yang sudah Sakura duga. Tentu saja Sasuke akan menolak. Sayangnya satu hal yang sang bungsu Uchiha itu lupakan, Sakura akan bisa membuat Sasuke menurutinya dengan caranya sendiri.

"Ck. Bilang saja kau takut tak bisa mencari pasangan disana nanti."

Dan ketika harga dirinya disinggung sudah pastilah Sasuke tak bisa menolak.

"In your dream, Cherry. Kau akan menyesal telah berani menantangku."

Sasuke mendengus sebal dan kembali menjalakn mobilnya mengantar sang kekasih pulang.

"Let's we see, Honey."

Sakura tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban kekasihnya.

'_Permainan baru dimulai, sayang.'_

_.  
_

_.  
_

Sesampainya dirumah Sakura segera mencari kontak sepupunya di Suna. Menekan tombol dial dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai suara cempreng diseberang sana menyahut dengan ceria.

"Moshi-moshi."

"Sakura-chan!"

"Hai sepupu. Aku butuh bantuanmu dan... tunanganmu."

.

.

Sasuke sedikit menyesal menerima tantangan dari kekasihnya. Ia tak biasa berinteraksi dengan makhluk bergender wanita. Mereka banyak bicara dan menjengkelkan –tak terkecuali kekasihnya. Meski semenjengkelkan apapun Sakura, itu tak mengubah kenyataaan bahwa ia adalah wanita kedua dihidupnya yang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Yah, setelah _okaasan_-nya tercinta, tentu saja. Dan ia adalah gadis paling menjengkelkan yang ia cintai.

Datang kesini berdua dengan sang kekasih, setelah sampai di pesta mereka menjadi dua orang _single_ yang tak saling kenal dan datang ke pesta ini untuk mengikuti acara The Best Couple. Ide gila dari kekasihnya ini sangat menyebalkankan. Seandainya ia tak termakan umpan kekasihnya mungkin saat ini ia tak akan seperti orang yang tersesat sendirian di tengah-tengah festival seperti ini.

Batinnya berteriak untuk bergabung saja dengan Sakura di ujung sana yang kebetulan juga masih sendiri. Malam ini Sakura terlihat begitu manis. Tepatnya lebih manis dari biasanya. Rambut merah jambunya yang di sanggul sebagian, dan gaun merah selutut yang simple dan cantik. Menambah pesona gadis itu malam ini. Bagaimana bisa ia tak khawatir pada kekasihnya kalau ia berpenampilan seperti itu? Sayangnya egonya terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya festival musim panas ini diadakan di luar ruangan, dengan langit bertaburan bintang sebagai atapnya. Kemudian tepat saat tengah malam pergantian bulan akan ada pesta kembang api, sekaligus sebagai penutup festival.

Sasuke melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Tak kurang dari tiga jam lagi pesta kembang apinya. Oh, haruskah ia menjadi patung ditengah pesta ini selama tiga jam itu. _Hell no!_ Dasar kekasih menyebalkan! Bahkan tanpa berbuat apapun padanya ia tetap menjengkelkan. Menyiksanya di tengah pesta. Padahal sudah jelas bahwa Sasuke tak menyukai pesta –tepatnya keramaian. Tapi Sasuke menyukai kesendirian. Tapi sendirian di tengah keramaian? Itu jauh lebih dari menyebalkan!

Otaknya yang tergolong jenius menjadi tak berarti disaat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia harus mencari gadis single yang bersedia mengikuti permainan konyol kekasihnya. Cih, haruskah Sasuke yang mendatanginya –para wanita? Padahal biasanya ia yang selalu didatangi –ralat, dikerubungi wanita-wanita.

Seperti gula dikerubungi semut, eh? Itu karena gula manis. Kalau Sasuke? Bahkan ia tak ada manis-manisnya. Tak percaya? Tanyakan saja pada kekasihnya, iya kan, Sakura?

Tanpa disadari Sasuke dari balik tempatnya berdiri ada sepasang iris lavender menatapnya kagum. Seulas senyum lembut bergelayut dibibirnya. Perlahan sepasang kaki jenjangnya mendekati tempat Sasuke duduk.

"Ha-hai," ia tersenyum kecut dalam hati. Padahal sudah berusaha untuk relaks tapi tetap saja sedikit gagap.

Merasa ada yang menyapa Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. Tampak oleh sepasang manik gelapnya seorang gadis tengah menatapnya malu-malu. Rambutnya yang dikuncir samping dan diletakkan kedepan melewati bahu kirinya membuatnya tampak anggun. Matanya, betulkan itu lavender.. atau perak?

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

Tanpa mengindahkan respon tak mengenakkan dari pemuda itu, ia dengan –berusaha bersikap- santai duduk di bangku samping Sasuke.

"Sendirian?"

"Hn."

Uh! Ingin rasanya gadis itu menonjok wajah angkuh di sampinya. Kalau saja ia tak ingat misinya malam ini.

"Aa... sebelumnya kita belum kenalan. Aku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Tersenyum manis Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk berjabat tangan.

Sasuke hanya bergeming menyaksikan tangan gadis itu yang terulur kepadanya. Gadis? Hey, bukankah dia juga sendirian, sepertinya? Sasuke menyeringai, 'mangsa tak diundang'.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata, bersalaman.

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Kau sendiri?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat."

Setelah perkenalan singkat, beberapa obrolan ringan mengisi keheningan mereka sebelumnya. Beberapa kali Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah kekasihnya di ujung lain. Saat kebetulan iris kelamnya bersirobok dengan manik hijau cerah Sakura, ia menyeringai menatap kekasihnya yang masih belukm mendapatkan pasangan.

Yang Sasuke tak mengerti, mengapa Sakura juga balas menyeringai kearahnya. Selanjutnya ia melihat Sakura berjalan menghampiri salah satu stand minuman. Disana ia juga melihat Sakura tengah mengobrol dengan pemuda berambut blonde. Dan pemuda itu juga sendirian.

Setelah berbincang beberapa saat Sakura dan pemuda blonde itu langsung ke stand utama, tempat diadakannya kontes _The Best Couple._

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Ne, Naruto ayo kita dansa." Sakura menarik paksa tangan pemuda berambut blonde yang tadi bertemu dengannya di stand minuman.

"Hei! Apa? Berdansa?" meski sedikit protes, Naruto tetap mengikuti Sakura.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau tak bilang sebelumnya kalau kita akan berdansa."

"Sudahlah. Ayo."

Sesampainya di arena dansa Sakura memposisikan dirinya untuk berdansa. Salah satu tangannya ia letakkan di pundak Naruto dan tangan lainnya digenggam pasangan dansanya. Sedangkan tangan Naruto yang tak menggenggam ia letakkan di pinggang Sakura.

"Kita mulai?" seringai seksi terukir dibibir Naruto.

"Oh? Ahaha... jangan perlihatkan seringai itu padaku. Aku tak akan tertarik padamu." Sakura tertawa melihat Naruto yang begitu percaya diri seperti biasanya.

Sekilas Sakura melirik ke tempat kekasihnya berada sebelumnya. Sasuke masih duduk disana. Menatapnya tajam. Tapi Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan seringai.

Sasuke yang tak mau kalah pun mengajak Hinata untuk berdansa. Berusaha se-_gentle _mungkin ia meminta tangan Hinata. Dan menariknya ke arena dansa.

Sasuke pun memilih tempat dansa yang dekat dengan Sakura. Hanya terhalang satu pasangan dansa diantaranya. Batinnya sedikit geram menyaksikan Sakura berdansa, bercanda dan tertawa bersama pasangan dansanya.

Ia juga berusaha memfokuskan pada pasangan dansanya. Hanya diam yang menyelimuti dansanya dengan Hinata. Gadis ini pendiam dan ia juga pendiam. Hanya saja tanpa disadari pasangan dansanya, baik Sasuke maupun Hinata melirik bergantian kepada pasangan dansa yang diseberang mereka. Pasangan berambut merah jambu dan blonde.

Tertangkap oleh manik hitam Sasuke, pemuda blonde itu yang mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal kuat menyaksikan tak adanya respon penolakan dari Sakura.

Saat wajah mereka hanya terpaut satu jengkal, Sasuke melepaskan begitu saja pasangan dansanya. Meninggalkannya, dan berjalan ke arah kekasihnya dengan wajah aura gelap yang menyelimutinya.

Setelah sampai disamping Sakura, Sasuke berdiri diam saja disampingnya.

Naruto yang merasakan aura gelap disampingnya hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas.

"Apa?"

"Hn." Hanya berkata hn dan melingkarkan lengannya dipinggang Sakura.

"Apa mau mu, tuan?" Naruto tak keberatan sama sekali saat pasangan dansanya ditarik pemuda berambut gelap ini.

"Hanya mengambil milikku. Iya, kan, Saku?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura.

Sayangnya Sakura hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berpura-pura tak mengerti. 'Rasakan kau, Sasu.' Batinnya tertawa. Ia masih akan berpura-pura tak mengerti kalau saja suara Naruto tak menginterupsinya.

"Aaa.. Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat menjadikanmu kekasihku. Ternyata aku kurang beruntung." Nada suara memelas Naruto diakhir kalimat hampir saja membuat tawa Sakura meledak. Naruto yang terkenal ceria bisa bersuara seperti itu, oh seseorang tampar aku agar tak tertawa.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang hampir meledak mendengar pengakuan langsung dari pemuda blonde itu tentang keinginannya memiliki gadisnya.

"Kita pulang, Sakura."

"Tidak. Aku masih ingin disini." Tolak Sakura.

Geram dengan Sakura yang menolaknya, Sasuke terpaksa menggendong Sakura selayaknya karung beras dan membawanya pergi. Ck, tak ada elitnya sama sakali.

"Hei, hei, hei... turunkan aku." Teriakan Sakura membuat dirinya menjadi perhatian pengunjung lain. Tapi ia tak peduli.

"Diamlah."

Hanya dengan satu kata saja sudah membuat Sakura diam. Sebenarnya bukan karena perkataan atau lebih tepatnya perintah Sasuke lantas Sakura menjadi diam. Tetapi Sakura sedang tertawa menang di dalam hatinya.

Sebelum menghilang dibalik belokan Sakura sempat mengacungkan jempolnya ke Naruto, sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan gerakan dibibirnya yang menggerakkan kata 'arigatou'.

"Anytime." Gerakn bibir Naruto tanpa suara dan tersenyum lebar kearah belokan tempat menghilangnya Sakura dan kekasihnya.

Naruto tersentak ketika merasakan sepasang tangan mungil melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Pasangan teraneh yang pernah kutemui." Suara lembut menyambut tengila Naruto. Suara yang selalu menghiasi hatinya.

"Hahaha... asal jangan sekali-kali kau mengatakannya di depan Sakura-chan kalau tak ingin telingamu tersengat karena ceramahnya yang bagaikan panjangnya shinkansen, ne Hinata-chan."

Terkekeh Naruto setelah mengatakannya, membayangkan bagaimana mengerikannya ceramah dari sepupunya tersayang, Sakura.

Naruto melepas tangan mungil yang bersarang dipinggangnya kemudian membalik badan menghadap gadisnya yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Mundur selangkah dengan tangan kanannya terulur kedepan meminta sambutan."Dance?"

"Dengan senang hati, Naruto-kun."

.

.

Mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Sasuke. Tapi sang empunya belum berniat untuk menjalankannya. Mereka hanya berdiam diri saja di dalam, sambil menunggu siapa yang akan memulai berbicara duluan.

"Acaranya kan belum selesai." Sakura yang enggan berlama-lama dalam keheningan pun memecahkannya. Ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada -ngambek. Dan masih berusaha untuk tidak memandang wajah kesal Sasuke saat ini.

"Oke, kau menang, puas?"

"Menang? Menang apa?"

"Kau berhasil membuatku cemburu." Sasuke menjawabnya lemah, dengan membuang mukanya memandang keluar jendela mobil. Ia tak mau memandang wajah kemenangan kekasihnya. Sakura berhasil membuatnya membuang egonya.

Sakura yang mendengarnya tersenyum lembut, berbalik menghadap kepada kekasihnya. Mengegang pundak kanan Sasuke dengan lembut. Perlahan tubuhnya merangsek mendekat.

Cup. Satu kecupan mendarat dengan lembut di pipi kanan Sasuke. Membuatnya terhipnotis untuk beberapa saat. Ditambah bisikan mesra dari Sakura saat bilang, "Dan aku mencintaimu." Hal itu sanggup melambungkan kembali hatinya.

"Ayo kita pulang!" Nada ceria mengembalikannya dengan keadaan yang biasanya. Dan Sasuke menyukai itu.

"Apa?" Sakura terheran dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Kau harus dihukum Sakura-chan. Hukumanmu ialah kau harus menikah denganku, menjadi istriku, dan menjadi ibu yang baik untuk anak-anakku."

"Heh? Hukuman yang berat-" sahut Sakura lemas.

Melihat respon sedih Sakura, menjadikan Sasuke was-was. Bagaimana kalau Saku-

"-tapi aku suka."

Dan respon yang terakhir benar-benar sanggup menarik otot-otot disekitar bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

.

.

Fin

.

.

Berakhir dengan gajenya wkwkwk.

Aahhh... apakah saya masih sempat untuk ikutan BTC? Huwaaa ini tuh beneran mepet banget deh. Hampir beberapa jam lagi pergantian bulan dan saya baru bisa publish sekarang. O.o

Saran dan kritik silakan di post di kotak review. Flame? Harus dengan alasan yang logis.

R

E

V

I

E

W

?


End file.
